Knights of the Stars
by AK-4142
Summary: "And they would be called knights, in name and in purpose. Guardians of their stars, and servants of the kingdom." Co-authored with rustytengo
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey just a quick note, this story uses the dub names since that's what I remember from Cartoon Network. That is the only thing that carries from the dub however. Enjoy!**

**1993**

**Sea of Japan**

"Come about, easy now…easy….there we are." Ronald Marks, captain of the trawler _Blue Tide_, had been fishing commercially for a dozen years now, but he'd never had a block of ice show up in his net. At least not until tonight. He instructed his men as they hoisted up the net for a better look.

The crane lifted the block into the air and he signaled the crane's operator to drop the net onto the deck. It was already night and raining and normally he'd just toss anything caught in the net back into the sea, but the block was too large so he'd have to undo the net and reattach it, plus he thought he could see something in this ice block.

With a loud thud the block landed on the deck. Ronald turned on the ships running lights as he walked down from the bridge to join the crewmen already crowded around the ice and were removing the net. Ronald took one look at the ice and went pale. Looking back at him with a frozen expression of surprise in his eyes was a man.

"Christ there's a guy in there." He exclaimed. He ordered a pair of crewmen to grab some tools and in a few minutes there were a four different people chipping away at the ice. Ronald watched them and took another look at the man in the ice.

He was blond and dressed in a grey military style uniform with red trim. It looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place it. He was still thinking on it when the ice cracked down the middle. All the crewmen stopped and watched as the crack began to glow. They took a step back and covered their eyes as the ice shattered. When the light cleared the ice was entirely gone and the man in the ice was kneeling on all fours. Ronald took a step towards him and his eyes shot open.

In one motion he stood and launched himself at the pair of crewmen directly in front of him. In a feat of strength he grabbed both men by their collars and threw them overboard. Another crewman raised the pickaxe he'd been using to chip the ice and swung at him. The man turned, dodged under the attack and punched him in the stomach. With his left hand he grabbed the crewman's head and with his right he redirected the head of the pickaxe into its owners face. The metal pierced the skull and the body immediately went limp. The blond man pulled the pickaxe out of the skull and threw it across the deck to hit the last crewman in the chest.

Alone and frozen to his place in fear, Ronald trembled as the blond man walked up to him. He looked into his eyes before grabbing him by the neck. When he spoke his voice was labored as though he hadn't spoken in years.

"What…year…is it?" Ronald swallowed hard.

"I-it's a…93. 1993." The blond man lifted Marks off the ground and leaned his head in.

"And can this ship take me to Tokyo?" Ronald could only nod. The blond man smiled and twitched his wrist. Ronald's body crumpled to the floor. "Good" His smile grew wider and he chuckled to himself. "Soon those sailors will know Jedite's back!"

~/~/~

**Four years later**

**March 23rd, 1997 **

**Tokyo, Japan**

'Go to Japan, they said. It'll be good for you, they said. Yeah right' Jack Williams thought to himself as he stamped his feet to warm them up. Winter in Tokyo was as cold as it had been in Portland. It didn't help that this time of year it was already dark by the time he was walking from the university to work. The crosswalk sign changed from a red hand to a white person and he started across the intersection. 'Got no car, got no money, I should've just stayed at Portland U.'

He made it to the other sidewalk just as the sign was changing. As he stepped onto the sidewalk a woman going the other way was walking into the street. He didn't think anything of it at first until he heard a horn and turned around.

"Hey look out!" Jack yelled as he leaned into the street and grabbed the woman by her shoulders. He pulled her back onto the sidewalk just as a bus drove where she'd been an instant before. "Hey are you alright?" He asked. The woman turned around and he got a better look at her.

She was about average height and had long dark green hair. Dark red eyes sat on a tanned face. She had an expression of surprise on her face and blinked twice before speaking.

"Um…yes…sorry I should have seen that coming." She said. Jack nodded and let go of her shoulder. There was something about her, but he couldn't quite place it. She held out her hand "Thank you Mr.…."

"Jack, Jack Williams." Jack said shaking her hand. She smiled.

"Trista." Jack smiled back and noticed the hands on his watch.

"Oh shoot, I gotta get to work." He said letting go of her hand and gesturing over his shoulder.

"Well it was nice to meet you Jack." She said still smiling. Jack nodded.

"You too." He said as he turned around and started jogging down the street. 'I'm gonna be late.' He thought.

~/~/~

"Williams you're late." The evening manager of the Knights Logistics mailroom said as Jack stepped off the stairs and into the basement mail room. "Doesn't that fancy watch of yours tell time?"

"My father's watch works fine. I stopped to help someone." Jack said putting his coat on a hook and grabbing a bin filled with letters. His manager snorted.

"God helps those that help themselves." He said grabbing his own jacket to leave." "And in your case I'd think about grabbing some help if you want to get all of those sorted and be out of here before midnight." Jack looked over and spotted four other mail bins waiting to be sorted.

~/~/~

"I don't know about any of these Amy." Serena said looking at the half dozen college brochures sitting on her kitchen table. Her blue haired friend sighed.

"Serena you need to find a college, you graduate this year. Most colleges want you to have applied already." Serena groaned.

"I know, I know but it's hard. I don't even know what I want to study." She looked at her friend. "It's easy for you Amy; you've known what you wanted to be since I've known you." The bluenette frowned.

"Well what do you like to do?" She asked. Serena groaned and put her head down on the table. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Amy said as she walked into the hall. "Keep looking through those brochures."

Serena grumbled and picked up one of the folded papers. The cover had a large stylized TU on the front. 'This doesn't look like it would be fun at all.' She thought to herself.

"Trista what brings you here?" Amy's voice carried from the hallway.

"Just bringing a few things over." Serena looked up to see her green haired friend enter the room. "Still trying to decide on a school?" She asked. Serena shrugged.

"I'd just go to the same place as Darien but he's out of college now." Trista nodded and sat a packet on the table.

"What's this?" Serena asked eyeing the papers suspiciously.

"It's a placement test. Even if you don't know where you want to go you should still see where you place. It might even help you decide what you want to do." Serena groaned and put her head back down on the table.

"The last thing I want to do is another test." Something else fell on the table.

"And we have a problem." Serena jumped as the heavy newspaper slammed onto the table next to her. Amy looked at the headline.

"New Prime Minister?" she asked turning the three words into a question. The green haired woman pointed to the article in the side column. Amy picked up the paper for a better look. "Knight Logistics warehouse robbed." Serena didn't understand the significance and tried to look over her blue haired friends shoulder. "Knight Logistics has reported that another of their warehouses has been robbed," Amy read "the third this month." She looked at Trista. "I've never heard of Knight Logistics." Trista pointed to the attached picture, a stylized black letter K with a large L wrapped around one side.

"Knight Logistics is a transportation and shipping company that got big and incorporated a few years ago. In the last few months they've been buying up a lot of property." She paused. "Including most of the buildings that the Witches 5 was using. Both of the girls looked up at that.

"Is there anything still there that they could use?" Amy asked. Trista shook her head.

"There shouldn't be, but…"

"We need to be sure." Serena finished, suddenly serious. Trista looked at the younger woman. Serena had grown substantially as a leader in the last five years but the Scout of time was still worried that she wouldn't be ready when the time came. "We should take a look tonight." The blonde turned to Amy.

"Can you call Lita, Mina, and Rye?" Amy nodded and went off to the phone. "And Trista can you…" She trailed off. The green haired woman was already gone.

~/~/~

Jack Williams reached for the fourth bin of mail. A glance at his watch told him that he'd been at this for almost three hours. He sighed and reached for a letter when he felt a sharp pain in his right hand. His hand twitched and he rubbed it and shook off the pain when it came back stronger.

"What the hell" he said to himself, looking at his hand. All at once the pain shot through his hand again but this time it crawled up his arm to his head. "Uhh…" he said dropping the bin and grabbing his head with both hands. "Go…" he said between deep breaths. "Got to…go…"

~/~/~

Amy and Serena stepped off the #14 bus at the edge of the cities industrial district. "Any luck with the others?" Serena asked. Amy shook her head as she put her communicator away.

"Rye and Lita are coming but they're an hour away and Mina's out of town." Serena frowned.

"They'll have to catch up; we need to check this out."

"All we're doing right now is checking this out." Amy reminded. "We don't even know if anything out of the ordinary is going on yet." Serena looked at the surrounding buildings.

"Right, but we have to take this seriously. If there's a new threat maybe we can stop it before it hurts anyone." She as she started down the street. Amy grabbed her friends shoulder.

"Hold on," she said mercury computer in hand. "Let me find where it is…"

~/~/~

Half an hour later the two rounded a corner and came upon a small warehouse near a runoff canal, filled water from the snow that had melted. The building had a large sign newer than the rest of the building. PROPERTY OF KNIGHT LOGISTICS it read in black letters on a white background. In the bottom right corner was the same logo they'd seen in the newspaper. They could see where the loading doors had been smashed open and there were tire tracks on the ground near the open doors.

"Looks like someone just drove straight through the doors." Amy remarked. Serena nodded and stepped inside the building. It was dark, the inside lit only by the moonlight coming through windows in the ceiling. The warehouse itself was almost completely empty. She only saw a few crates in a corner.

"I'm going to try to access the buildings mainframe." Amy said as she took out her mercury computer and opened up a junction box. Serena didn't respond. Instead she leaned in for a closer look at the crates.

They had all been forced open, a pair of padlocks that someone had taken bolt cutters to were next to them on the ground and they were open. Serena could see something on the side and brushed away the dust. What she saw made her jump backwards.

"I'm in." Amy announced as she started going through the buildings information, her computer downloading the information at the same time. "Looks like no one's been using this place for…anything for the last four years."

"Just to store Witches 5 stuff." Serena said. Ami spun around and saw their signature black star on the side of the box the blonde was pointing to. "Whatever Pharaoh 9's minions left here, the robbers took." Ami bit her lip.

"Who would-" She was interrupted by the sound of breaking glass from above. Both girls looked up to see the outline of an armored figure standing on the scaffolding above.

To Serena it looked like a knight she'd seen in history book. The figure was dressed in full plate armor from head toe with a large round helmet completely covering its head. A large shield and sword were slung over its back. It starred at them for a moment before taking off along the scaffolding.

"Hey get back here." Serena yelled running up the stairs after the armored figure. The Knight look-a-like reached the ladder at the end of the scaffolding and climbed to the roof. By the time Serena was on the roof the armored figure was jumping onto the roof of the building next door. A quick glance around told her that there was no one else around for miles and she reached for her compact.

"MOON CRYSTAL MAKEUP" A pink multicolored light enveloped her and by the time the armor plated figure had landed on the next roof Sailor Moon was running after it.

The 'Knight' landed with a roll on the next rooftop and took off at a sprint, not bothering to look behind it. The moon themed heroine had an easier time with the jump and landed on her feet, starting to close the distance between the two. The knight glanced over its shoulder then dove at the skylight in front of it.

The glass shattered and Sailor Moon made it to the skylight in time to see the knight pick itself up off a pile of smashed cardboard boxes and run for the exit. She ran to the edge of the building and jumped onto the sloping roof that ran along the side, jumping to the ground from a much safer distance. Just then the door opened.

"Stop right there." The Knight froze in the doorway. "Step outside." Sailor Moon commanded. The knight did so, turning to face her. "Who are you?" She demanded. The knight took a step back. "What were you doing there?" Another step back. "Answer me!" The Knight took a third step back and fell backwards off the edge of the runoff canal. Sailor Moon rushed to the edge but there was no trace of the knight in the water. Just then Sailor Mercury came through the same door the Knight had just used.

"Who was that?" she asked. The twin ponytailed heroine shook her head

"I don't know." She said as she watched the water flow down the canal. . "But I'm sure we'll see them again."

~/~/~

Several hours later, miles away in a small building that had been all but forgotten by time, the Knight stumbled inside. The place was a church, or it had been, but its age was far older than the simple stone work suggested. The knight walked past the ancient pews and shattered stained glass windows up to the altar. It knelt there and looked at the large mural behind it on the wall, the only glasswork not completely destroyed by time. It starred at it for several moments before speaking.

"Then it is her."

**A/N: I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon series.**


	2. Chapter 2

The CEO and owner of Knight Logistics looked out over the snow covered city. The sun reflected off the snow and made the buildings below the office building all seem to have been cut from the same stone. It was pretty in a strange way and he reflected on what had brought him to this view. He had come a long way since his time in the Dark Kingdom. After he'd been freed from his prison he learned what had happened to the rest of his former comrades, and then to the people he'd been fighting. He smiled to himself, four years since bringing in that ship into the harbor, since finding a suitable company and strangling the owner, forging his signature on some papers, and incorporating the business. Yes, it had all gone well, with none of his enemies any the wiser. Soon he would be ready to finish them off. He would succeed where all others had failed. He turned around to address the other occupants of the boardroom seated around a large table.

"Gentlemen, it has been four years since I came to this company. Four years and in that time we have grown large enough to accept contracts from not only our own government but foreign governments as well." He paused. "And for that I am very pleased with all the work of everyone in this building." There was a polite applause from the businessmen seated there and the owner noticed a man with a scarred face and wearing a leather jacket enter from the back of the room. "That said, we have a new fiscal quarter ahead of us and we must strive to accomplish just as much in the next four years." He made a show of looking at his watch. "With this in mind I will see you all back in this room after lunch when Mr. Collins will give us a report on the budget for the upcoming quarter."

All the businessmen began filing out of the room leaving only the owner and the scarred man. "Do you have it?" The CEO asked. The man placed a large briefcase on the table and slid it across to him. Opening up the latches the CEO looked inside. "Perfect." He said as he removed the large gun shaped device, inspecting it. "Eudial's legacy. Useful, but not the one I needed." He looked at the scarred man.

"Is there somewhere else we could check boss?" The man asked. The CEO sighed and put the device back in the box. Then reached into his pocket and tossed a folded piece of paper at the other man.

"Try here. And be a little more subtle this time. The police keep asking questions." The scarred man nodded.

"Got it Mr. Jedite."

~/~/~

"Hey, wake up." Jack Williams slowly opened his eyes. He was met with the image of yellow overhead lights and the smell of ammonia. There was also a man's face he didn't recognize. "Wake up." The man said again.

"Huh?" Jack said as he sat up. He had been sitting on a bench inside a bus station and now the janitor was talking to him. Jack noticed that the Janitor was a good head taller than him and like him didn't look of Japanese descent.

"I need you to leave. I need to have this place cleaned by eight." He had an accent Jack couldn't place. He rubbed his head and looked at his watch.

"Eight? What time is…?" The hands on his watch pointed to seven and eighteen. "Crap." He muttered standing. "Guess I'm gonna be late for class."

~/~/~

Alan Watson hated Fridays. He hated having no classes that day. It opened the door for him to drive the early morning bus along its route. As he walked up to his bus sitting at the station he watched a 20ish blond man stumble out of the bus station and into the March cold.

'Looks like someone had a late night.' He thought to himself and shook his head. He opened the door and started up the engine on the bus. He flipped a few switches, turning on the lights and the little electric sign that displayed the buses route number as the engine came to life. He thumbed the door controls and before he had looked back up he heard someone stepping onto the bus.

"Does this bus go to the university?" Alan looked up to see the man who'd been leaving the bus station getting on his bus.

"It does." He said looking at the man. "Nice watch."

~/~/~

"A knight? Really?" The black cat Luna said turning the three words into two questions. Amy nodded as she walked through the snow covered sidewalk on her way to the bus stop.

"That's what it looked like." She said. "Do you remember there being any knights in the Moon Kingdom?" The cat stopped for a second then kept walking.

"Not that I remember." She said before changing the subject. "Didn't you say you found something else there?" Amy nodded as they reached the bus stop.

"There were several boxes with logos matching the Witches 5 that looked broken into. It didn't look like anything else had been in there for years so I think it was some of Tomoe's old equipment that was taken." The cat nodded and jumped up on a bench after Amy had brushed off the snow.

"Could you tell what they took?" She asked. Amy shrugged.

"Not really. The only thing left were the boxes themselves." She bit her lip. "It couldn't have been too big whatever it was." Luna put a paw to her chin.

"Do you think that it was this Knight who robbed the warehouse?" Amy glanced at the sky.

"Maybe but I'm not so sure." She sighed. "Maybe you should check with Serena. She got a better look at them." Luna glanced around.

"Where is she this morning?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"She said something last night about leaving early this morning. She didn't tell you?" The black cat shook her head.

"No, I wonder where she's going." The bluenette shrugged.

"She did say for us all to meet up after school to talk about it and get Mina, Rye, and Lita up to speed." The cat nodded.

"What about the Outers?"

~/~/~

"Oh c'mon I was only parked there for five minutes." The tow truck driver simply shook his head and went back to his work, much to the frustration of the tall blonde woman who owned the car that was being towed. She sighed and held out her hands palms up. "Ok, ok, how much do I owe?" This got the drivers attention and he looked at the papers on the clipboard he was holding.

"5,000 yen." He said causally. The blond woman frowned and reached into her pocket for her wallet. She handed the man a pair of bills and he began to unhook the car as a green haired woman came out of the building they were in front of.

"Amara what did you do?" She asked in a playful tone. The blond scratched the back of her head.

"Well…I found out why no one else was parked here." The green haired woman shook her head.

"Well hurry up and find somewhere else to park, they're getting started." With that she turned and walked back into the building. The blond smiled to herself before she noticed that the tow truck driver had been watching.

"What?" She asked. The driver shook his head and grinned.

"Nothing. She seems nice." The blond woman frowned.

"Just unhook my car."

Five minutes later Amara was circling the building in her car looking for somewhere to park. She eventually gave up trying to find somewhere close and pulled into a parking garage a few blocks away. She pulled into a space, locked the car, and turned around to see a different green haired woman standing there.

"Trouble parking?" She asked. Amara grinned.

"Something like that. We missed you at breakfast Trista." She said as they started walking towards the elevator. Trista nodded.

"I had an early morning meeting." She handed the blond a newspaper. "What do you know about Knight Logistics?" Amara took the paper and glanced at the headline as they reached the elevator and stepped inside.

"Not much. They sponsored a few races last year." She said as the elevator started down. The headline said something about the UN but she noticed the stylized KL in a side column. "String of robberies at Knight's warehouses." She read aloud then looked at Trista. "What is this about?" She pointed to the article.

"All the places that have been robbed recently are buildings that were once used by the Witches 5." Amara looked back at the article. "It may just be a coincidence, but somebody may be looking for something of theirs." The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto the side walk. Trista turned and handed the blonde a note card. "This is the latest purchase by Knight Logistics. It's a storage unit by the freeway." Amara nodded.

"And I'm guessing the Witches 5 were the last to use it." Trista nodded.

"If there's even a chance that Tomoe's researchers left something there, we need to insure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Amara looked at the note card and nodded.

"Alright then."

~/~/~

No one else arrived to get on the bus that morning so Alan and his one passenger pulled out into the morning traffic. He glanced in his rearview mirror at the blond man who for his own part didn't look like he'd slept well in the bus station. After a minute he decided to clarify.

"Say, the reason I mention that watch." He said getting the man's attention. "Is because I got one just like it." He held out his left arm in the aisle so he could see it. "It was a gift from my father." The blond sat up at that.

"What did you just say?" He asked standing and walking up to the front of the bus. The driver put his hand up for him to stop.

"Hey, don't cross the yellow line while the vehicle's in motion." The man stopped, noticed he had a foot over the yellow line on the floor and stepped back. "I said that this watch was a gift from my father." The blond man shook his head. "What you think I'm lying?"

"No it's just," He paused and looked at the device on his own wrist. "I got mine from my dad too." Alan glanced over his shoulder.

"No kidding?" He turned the bus around a corner and held out his hand. "I'm Alan by the way." The blond man shook his hand.

"Jack." For the briefest of seconds, both men thought they felt something jump from the other man's hand and both felt an itch under their watches. Alan nodded and let go of his hand. He pulled off to the side of the road and opened the door.

"Tokyo University bus stop." He announced. Jack stood and started getting off the bus.

"Thanks for the lift." He said. Alan nodded.

"See you around sometime."

~/~/~

Amy stamped her feet to warm them up. She had never liked waiting and although she had come up with logic games to keep herself occupied when she had to wait, it didn't make waiting for the bus in the cold any easier. She readjusted her jacket and backpack and went over what she'd found the other night.

'At least I have plenty to think about.' She thought, and then frowned. 'Actually no, I didn't get that good of a look at the knight, and by the time I caught up with Serena they were gone.' She chewed on her lip. 'Ok so let's think about something else that I did see. The building records indicate that it had been under a lease for the last five years. That fits for when the Witches 5 were using it, but after they'd all been defeated the lease hadn't expired and it didn't default.' She frowned again. 'Who was still paying for the building?'

The sound of the bus coming around the corner caught her attention and she turned to see the early morning bus pulling up to her stop. The bus stopped in front of her and the door swung open. She stepped inside and out of the cold, reaching for some change in her pocket as she did.

"Good morning." Amy looked up to see the bus driver smiling at her. That was odd. The bus drivers rarely talked at all and never directly to her. She took a better look at the driver and realized that she'd never seen him before.

"Uh, good morning." She replied putting a few coins in the machine by the door. "I haven't seen you drive this bus before, are you new?" The driver shrugged.

"Not really, I just don't normally do this route. I'll be doing it a bit more often now that my schedules changed with the new semester." Amy's eyes lit up at that remark.

"You go to the University?" She asked. The driver nodded.

"That I do, I'm studying to be a doctor. I exchanged from California." Amy smiled.

"Wow, I'd love to ask you about the University." She said. The driver smiled back.

"Well, if you'll step behind the yellow line, I'll tell you all about it."

~/~/~

With his last class for the day over, Jack started up the stairs of his dorm. He rubbed his head, still feeling a mild headache from whatever had him out the night before.

'What did I do?' He thought to himself. He put the thought aside and checked his watch. Looking at where the hands were he sighed. Just over an hour until he had to be at work. Not quite enough time to go to the gym and still walk downtown to work. He made it to his dorm room and unlocked the door. Stepping inside he turned on the light.

As a transfer student he'd been able to get a room to himself, something he appreciated to no end, though it still wasn't too big. He tossed his backpack on the bed and opened his fridge. Inside was half a six pack of beer, some mustard, and a mostly eaten pizza. His stomach grumbled and he shut the fridge.

'Guess I'll get something to eat before I go to work.' He thought as he headed back out, rubbing his head. 'Some caffeine might not hurt too.'

~/~/~

"A knight? Really?" Amy felt a mild sense of Déjà vu at hearing the same questions again in the same day. This time however, they weren't directed at her and the speaker wasn't a cat. She was sitting in Rei's room next to the hinto shrine along with her other friends. They'd come right after school and glance outside revealed that the sun was just setting. She turned back to see Serena nodding her head.

"Just like in the history books. He had a full helmet covering his face too." Rei frowned.

"Then maybe he's not local." Lita spoke up. Amy raised an eyebrow. "I mean if he was wearing European style armor, maybe he's from somewhere else." Rei and Amy both nodded.

"That's a good point. Maybe if we could identify the type of armor we'd have a clue who it was." Mina said. The other girls looked at Amy and Serena. Serena rubbed her chin.

"I don't really remember anything specific about him though." Amy cleared her throat.

"If I showed you some pictures of medieval and renaissance style armor, do you think you could tell me which ones look the most like his?" At this the blond nodded.

"Ok that's a good starting point." Serena said. "In the meantime, we need to keep our eyes open for more robberies or anything to do with Knight Logistics." All five of the girls looked at Serena after she said the last two words.

"Knight Logistics…" Lita repeated.

"You don't think…" Rei continued. Serena shook her head.

"We'd better check there too."

~/~/~

"Thanks man," Jack said as he took the rice ball from the street vendor. "Do you got any coffee?" The vendor looked at him for a second then glanced behind him.

"We got tea…" He said. Jack shook his head.

"Never mind, thanks anyway." He paid for what would pass as his dinner and looked around for some kind of coffee shop. Portland, he decided, had spoiled him for choices in that department. He decided to just get a coke and started walking towards work looking for a vending machine.

While there hadn't been any new snow in a while, the snow that was already there was taking it's time going away. Jack was walking in a large group of people when he stepped on a patch of ice and tripped, taking the person next to him down with him.

"Oh man, hey sorry I didn't mean to." Jack said as he got back up. He held out a hand to help the other person, a woman, up.

"No it's alright I'm fine." She said. The woman took Jack's hand and as he helped her up he saw her face.

"Hello Jack" She said as she stood. Jack looked at her for a moment before he recognized her.

"Hey uh, it was Trista right?" She nodded. Jack smiled. "Sorry about that, I didn't see the ice." Trista shook her head.

"It's alright; do you usually take this way to work?" She asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, though right now I'm just trying to find some coffee. You wouldn't know if any coffee shops around here would you?" Trista bit her lip and thought for a second.

"I think I know one, would you like me to show you?" Jack nodded.

"Yes please."

~/~/~

Amara watched the green digital numbers on her cars clock change from 10:59 to 11:00 and sighed. She had been parked across the street from the storage unit Trista had specified for almost two hours and other than a stray dog, nothing had come by.

"Getting tired?" The person in the passenger seat asked. Amara looked over and smirked.

"No just bored. What was that address again?" Michelle shook her head.

"The same as the last three times you asked. This is the place; we just need to be…" She trailed off as a pair of headlights lit up the road in front of them. They watched as a delivery truck made its way down the street then pulled into the storage complex in front of them. The truck turned so that one its headlights were facing one of the units garage style doors. "Patient." Michelle finished. Amara nodded and both women stepped out of the car. There was no one around to see them transform, but to be safe they ducked into an alley to transform into Sailors Uranus and Neptune.

Fully transformed the two women moved across the street and began sneaking up to the truck. As they got closer they could hear voices.

"Ok, 114…this is it." A man's voice said. "Cut the lock and let's get what we came for."

"No problem." A second voice said and Uranus and Neptune could hear someone fumbling with a lock followed by a loud metallic 'Snap.'

"Hey give me a hand." A third voice said. Uranus reached the truck and looked around it. There were three men, all dressed in blacks and greys. Two were lifting up the steel door, while a third holding a set of bolt cutters watched. They raised the door and the two closest looked inside.

"What are we looking for again?" One of them asked. The one with the bolt cutters shrugged and Uranus decided he was the one in charge.

"I dunno…" The leader said. "Something with a black star on it. Marcus said we'd know it when we saw it." That confirmed it. Someone was trying to get old Witches 5 equipment. Uranus waived to Neptune and motioned for her to go around the other side of the truck. Uranus moved around to the front of the truck and snuck up behind the leader holding the bolt cutters, careful not to move in front of the vehicles headlights and give herself away. She got behind the leader and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and before he could say anything in surprise the Sailor of Wind's fist connected with his face. He fell backwards, seemingly out. The sound of him falling over covered by the idling truck.

"Hey I think I found it." One of the other men said. Uranus looked up from the leader to see the two other men turning around. They looked at her, standing over their friend, for a moment before both sprang into action.

The one to her left pulled a pistol out from inside his jacket. No sooner had he aimed it at her then someone else yelled.

NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE

A torrent of water blasted the man deeper into the garage, causing him to drop his weapon. Uranus looked over to see Neptune step out from the side of the truck. She looked back to the other man to see that he had pulled out a long, thin knife and was running at her. He closed the distance and lunged at her with the knife. She dodged out of the way and grabbed the wrist with the knife. She put pressure on the wrist to try and take it from him, but he twisted his body and punched her with his free hand. The jab hit her in the midsection and she recoiled from the hit. She fell back with the hit, using the motion and her grip on the man's wrist to pull him off balance. She twisted out of the way as he fell, dropping the knife. The man rolled along the ground and started to stand. He was just turning back to face his opponent when.

URANUS WORLD SHAKING

The yellow attack sent him flying into the garage next to his comrade, both of them out cold. Uranus smiled to herself, happy at their victory when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Hey bitch!" She whirled around to see the leader swinging the bolt cutters at her. Before she could even see that she couldn't block there was a loud CLANG and the metal tool was caught on a long sword. Both the man and Uranus looked to the side to see a figure in full plate armor standing there. He had a shield slung on his back and a sword in his right hand. The armor was a white with a red trim.

Without delay, the knight twisted his sword and knocked the bolt cutters from the man's hand. The metal tool went flying and the man watched it go. As he looked back at the knight he was met with an armored fist. He stumbled backwards and fell over, this time without moving. Sailor Uranus turned to the knight.

"Who are you?" She asked. The knight starred at her for several seconds, then began putting his sword back in his sheath. "I asked you a question!" She said. The knight looked back at her, then turned around and sprinted off. Sailor Uranus grit her teeth. 'Where do you think you're going?' She thought. 'No one outruns me.'

~/~/~

Neptune had to race to keep up with Uranus. She still hadn't fully processed what had happened. One moment one of the robbers was swinging a pair of bolt cutters at her partner, next minute they were chasing someone in knight armor. Someone fast. They knight sprinted down the road between the storage units with Uranus right behind him. She began to close the distance when he jumped onto a dumpster, then used that height to jump on to the roof of the units and kept running, without breaking his stride. Uranus copied the move and Neptune did as well when she got close, wondering how the knight had managed the feat in bulky armor like that.

As she got on the roof, she looked at where they knight was going, and moved to head him off.

~/~/~

Sailor Uranus was moving at her full speed. Even as Amara she was faster than most, and as Uranus she had no equal. She was sprinting along the roofs of the storage complex after the knight, still ahead of her only because she had to slow down every dozen feet to jump to the next roof of the next storage unit. The knight was fast but she was closing the distance. At the end of the last storage unit the knight leaped and cleared the complex's fence. He landed with a thud on the concrete that separated the complex from the freeway and overpasses. The knight rolled and stood…only to be face to face with Sailor Neptune. Uranus smiled.

"Now, I think I asked you a question." She said coming up behind the knight. The armored figure turned so his back was to neither, and tried to back away. He looked from one woman to the other and flexed his hands, but didn't go for his weapon. Both Sailors moved closer. "You can't fight both of us." Uranus said.

No sooner had she said that than she noticed a shadow over her. She looked up to see another knight falling at her from the overpass. She dove out of the way just in time to miss the newcomer and took a better look at him.

This knight had the same kind of armor as the first knight, but that was where the similarities ended. Instead of red, this knight's armor was trimmed in green. He had no shield and instead of a sword on his back he had a mace on his hip. This knight turned towards her and lunged, pinning her to the ground before she could react. As she fell she saw the first knight knock Neptune over with a sweeping kick and hit the ground hard.

Uranus felt her blood boil and kicked her legs up, sending the green knight off and over her. She ignored him and ran at the red knight. The knight heard her running at him and brought up his gauntlet covered hands. Her first punch was blocked, but her left jab got through to his head and staggered the knight. He stepped back off balance, but managed to block the follow up punch. Just as she was about to land another punch, she felt a heavy metal fist hit her right shoulder. She stumbled and looked up just in time to see the green knight rush past. The red knight followed and the two ran for the interstate. She got back up just in time to see the knights grab onto the ladder on the trailer of a passing semi-truck. Angry at herself for letting them get away, she checked on Neptune

~/~/~

After making sure that Neptune was alright, the two women went back to the storage unit. What she saw made her even angrier. In the time they'd been chasing the knight the robbers had gotten back up, loaded up their truck with whatever it was they'd found, and left. There was hardly a clue left, and they had no idea what exactly had been taken.

"What should we do?" Neptune said. Uranus bit her lip.

"Talk to Plu, find out who those knights were." She said after a moment. "Whatever these guys took, those knights wanted it too." She gave her shoulder a test flex a winched slightly. "And I got a favor to return to them."

~/~/~

Later that night, just before dawn, in a small church that had been all but forgotten by time the two Knights entered. They walked straight to the altar and knelt there side by side. Neither said anything for a long time, then they both stood and faced other. The red knight held out his forearm and the green knight took it.

"South, it is good to see you again Brother." The red knight said. The green knight nodded.

"You too, lord Sun." Sun let go of his arm and South turned to look at the stained glass mural. "I have now seen some of them, but has _she_ really returned?" He asked. The grand knight looked at the same glasswork.

"She has indeed, along with a great evil." South turned to face his superior who still starred at the mural. "The time has come once again." Sun began. "And this time we cannot fail." South nodded.

"We won't sir." He paused for a moment. "What of the others?"

**A/N: Review?**

**I in NO way own any part of the Sailor Moon series.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey if it isn't my favorite early morning passenger. Out late again?" Jack grunted and gave Alan a nod as he stepped onto his bus.

"You don't look so great yourself." He said as he sat down on one of the bench seats. Alan glanced in his rearview mirror, noting that he'd forgotten to shave this morning. He frowned and reached for the lever that closed the door.

"Wait." Both men looked back to see the janitor look from the bus station step onto the bus. He put a few coins into the meter and sat down across from Jack. Alan shut the door and put the bus into gear.

"Yeah, I was out a little late." Alan said as he pulled the bus out into traffic. He noticed Jack looking over at the janitor. "That's Josef. He's an exchange student like us." Jack looked at the other man. He was easily a half foot taller than himself. Wide shoulders, a strong jaw and blonde hair suggested that he'd exchanged from somewhere in Eastern Europe. "I'm surprised you've never met." Jack scratched the back of his head.

"I don't usually go to the exchange student meetings." He admitted. He held out his hand to Josef. "I'm Jack by the way." Josef shook his hand with his own larger one.

"It is good to meet you." He said. As they shook hands Jack swore that he felt the same strange feeling he'd felt when he shook Alan's hand. His skin under the watch seemed to itch as well. Alan brought the bus around a corner, bring the university into sight.

"You know, we should all get together sometime, grab a few beers." Alan said. Jack hesitated, in the three months he'd been in Japan he hadn't really gone out at all. Well he'd gotten coffee with Trista and nearly blown off work to talk to keep talking to her, but that had been unintentional. He shrugged and managed a,

"Sure." Josef nodded as the bus stopped in front of the university.

"Alright, see you guys around." Alan said as Jack and Josef stepped off the bus. As the bus pulled away, Jack saw Josef writing something in a notebook. He ripped the page off and handed it to Jack. There were two numbers on it with Alan and Josef written next to each.

"Let us know if you are in the wanting to hang out Friday." The larger man said. Jack looked from him to the paper and nodded.

~/~/~

"Mister J, someone to see you." Jedite glanced over at his phone He casually pressed a button next to the receiver.

"Tell them to make an appointment, I'm busy." He said to the phone and went back to the papers on his desk. For a shipping company going international, they had a lack of cargo ships. He'd rented them in the past, but to do any real business he needed to own the ships. 'Plus,' He thought to himself, 'I'll need them to act as bases for the project.' He sighed, 'but for that I'll need Tomoe's work." The phone clicked on again and his secretaries' voice came back.

"Sir, its Marcus." Jedite set down the papers.

"Send him in." He said sitting back in his chair. The door to the office opened and a man with a scar on his face and wearing a leather jacket walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Tell me you got it this time." Marcus nodded and took some photos out of his jacket.

"This one was a bit larger." He said as he handed them to his boss. "We had to take it to one of the new warehouses." Jedite nodded as he looked at the photos. This was the one he'd been looking for.

"That's fine, the police left a few days ago." He handed the pictures back to Marcus. "Good work, I'll have some R&D guys over there to look at it soon." Marcus shifted his weight from one foot to another before speaking again.

"There's something else boss. The guys ran into some trouble at the unit." Jedite looked at his subordinate evenly and his tone changed as he spoke.

"The ones I mentioned?" Marcus nodded.

"And another one. Dressed up as a knight." Jedite leaned back in his chair. He bridged his fingers and thought for a moment.

"Very well." He said after a time. "Put some company security around the warehouse, plain clothes. I'll have the R&D guys over tonight." He stood up and looked out the window. "We'll need to accelerate the project, but once the device you recovered is in operation, we should have no problems." Marcus nodded.

"Yes boss."

~/~/~

"How about this one?" Amy said, holding out another book. The picture showed a man in fluted armor and a helmet with a raised visor. The caption read, 'French knight, 1200's.' Serena looked at the picture for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, this one had a closed helmet. It was like…" she looked around the room and pointed at something on a shelf. "Like that soup can." Ami looked at the can for a moment and frowned. They were sitting at the counter in Amy's kitchen. She picked up the book and started looking through it again. Serena sighed, she wasn't sure they were getting anywhere with this. She was about to voice this opinion to Amy when the doorbell rang. Serena leaned over the counter to see a tall blonde woman through the kitchen door's window. She smiled and waved to her and the woman walked in.

"Hey Amara, long time no see. What brings you all the way over here?" She closed the door behind her and leaned up against the counter.

"What I can't just come by to say hi?" Amara said playfully. Serena smiled but Amy only tilted her head to one side. Amara put her hands on the counter, palms up.

"We've got a problem." She said plainly. "Last night someone broke into a storage unit by the freeway and stole a piece of Witches 5 tech." Amy set the book she was holding down.

"Really? "Any idea who?" She asked. Amara shrugged.

"Not really. There were three robbers who looked like normal humans, but from what I overheard them saying they knew to look for Witches 5 stuff." Amy bit her lip in thought when Serena spoke up

"Did you see someone there dressed as a Knight?" She asked. Amara's eyes got wide in surprise.

"Uhh, yeah two people actually. How'd you know?" Serena motioned to the book Amy had set down.

"Because we've seen him too. We were trying to figure out who he was." She said.

"But we only ran into one." Amy said, putting a hand to her chin. "Something big is up, but we still don't have all the pieces." Amara cleared her throat.

"You know who we gotta talk to then."

~/~/~

Jack unlocked the door to his dorm room and walked inside. He flipped on the lights and tossed his bag from the gym in the closet. He made his way to the bathroom, pressing the button on the answering machine as he went past. 'Gotta be at work in an hour.' He thought to himself as he took out his toothbrush. The machine beeped.

"You have 3 new messages. First message." Another beep and Alan's voice came on.

"Hey Jack its Alan. Me and Josef are heading into town to grab some beers. You should meet up with us when you get this." The message ended and Jack spit into the sink. 'Well, at least I had a good excuse why I'm not going out tonight.' He thought. Another beep.

"Jack, it's your boss." Jack stopped brushing his teeth and looked at the machine. "There's some kind of mix up at the post office and it'll take some time to get sorted, so the mail rooms shutting down for tonight and the weekend. That means don't come to work until Monday. See you then." Jack set his toothbrush down and looked at his reflection.

"Well I guess I could go out tonight, but I got no idea where they went." The machine clicked again.

"Jack, I almost forgot," Alan's voice came back. "We'll be at the Red Triangle Bar. It's across the street from the place with the big neon locket sign. Hope to see ya there." The machine made a winding noise.

"End of messages." Jack shrugged.

"I guess I got no excuse now." He said walking out of the bathroom and looking for his jacket.

~/~/~

Jack saw the neon sign Alan was talking about almost a block away. True to his description, it was a locket that opened and closed to reveal a pretty girl inside. He looked around and spotted a smaller, less maintained building with a red triangle for a sign nearby. As Jack stepped into the Red Triangle Bar he was greeted by a number of sights and smells. The floor of the building was hard wood with red upholstered booths and barstools. The walls were concrete but had been covered almost completely by posters and old photos. Yellow lights hung from the ceiling. The bar itself was crowded, with nearly all of the barstools taken while the rest of the room was mostly empty. Jack spotted Alan and Josef in front of a dartboard and made his way over to them. Alan was shaking his head.

"No, that's not how blood pressure works." The medical student said. Josef shrugged.

"Why not, is liquid and veins are like pipes no?" The Russian replied. Alan shook his head again and noticed Jack.

"Hey you made it." He said smiling and walking up to the bar. He waved the bartender over and looked back at Jack. "Let me get you a beer."

~/~/~

Marcus pulled his car into a largely vacant lot next to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He parked, stepped out and started towards the building noticing a trio of homeless men standing around a fire barrel. Even with the snow melting, it was still plenty cold outside. The 'hobos' looked over at Marcus and nodded. The Knights Logistics head of security nodded back. The disguises were good. No one would expect them to be corporate security. Marcus made it to the door and entered a 4-digit code into the keypad next to it. A green light came on and the door popped open with an audible click. Marcus stepped inside and surveyed the scene. Inside the building white coated lab technicians from the companies R&D department walked back and forth, tending to various machines while armed security stood guard at the entrances. Bright work lights had been set up around the edges of the open space, illuminating the object that other security workers had recovered the night before.

It was about the size of a conventional oven, and looked the part as well with dials on the front and a large baking style door. Only a large black star on one side betrayed its origins. Marcus noted that it seemed to be hooked up, but it was still inert.

"Is it ready?" He asked moving further into the room. As he moved closer one of the technicians approached him. A taller man somewhere in his late 20's.

"In a way, yes but-"

"But what?" Marcus cut him off. "The boss wants this device in operation ASAP." The technician frowned.

"Well, yes it should work, but there's a problem with durability." Marcus frowned.

"Durability?" The Technician nodded.

"Looks like some parts were damaged while in storage. It's still functioning," he made a shaky gesture with one hand. "But the end product will be rather frail." Marcus though for a moment before nodding.

"Show me." The technician's eyes got wide.

"We haven't gone through all the tests yet. I don't know if…" Marcus gave the man a look and he nodded. "Clear the area and start up the device. Use test product #001." The white coated technicians moved away from the oven while one with heavy rubber gloves opened the door and placed an empty soda can inside. He moved out of the way and the technician Marcus had been talking to moved over to a console and pressed a button.

The 'oven' door slammed shut and the entire device began to whirr. From every edge on it, white light seemed to emerge and Marcus could see the air in the room being pulled into it. After a few seconds the door swung open and a bright light blinded everyone in the room. Once the light was gone, some 'thing' was standing in front of the device.

~/~/~

Jack slammed the empty pint glass down on the table. Two beers in he was actually pretty happy that he'd decided to go out that night. Additionally, he'd learned that Alan was studying to be a doctor while Josef was studying geology. Both men had exchanged to the school about the same time that he had and had.

"So what are you studying?" Alan asked from across the table. Jack shrugged.

"Thermal dynamics." He replied. "There's big talk about climate change." Alan nodded as Josef returned to the table with three shot glasses.

"Comrades." He said pushing a glass to each. Jack and Alan both raised their glasses with Josef and the three men drank the vodka. No sooner had Jack put the glass down than he felt the skin under his watch itch. He looked at his arm and felt a stabbing pain shoot up the arm. His eyes went wide and he stumbled out of the booth towards the bathroom.

"Jack, I wouldn't have figured you for a lightweight." Alan joked as Jack ran for the bathroom. He pushed the door open and stumbled inside. The bathroom was a small, one person one so Jack was able to lock the door behind him. As soon as he did he felt another wave of pain from his arm and gripped the sink for support. He looked at the mirror, starring at his reflection. He took a deep breath and then it happened. His father's watch began to glow and seemed to dig into his skin. He put his palm over it and heard a faint 'click' and was blinded by a white light. When he could see again, Jack Williams was looking at a Knight in the mirror.

~/~/~

It looked vaguely feminine, with long legs, thin arms, and soft curves in the face. That was where the similarities ended however. Its body was a giant soda can with a black star on the front of it. The monster had aluminum heels and spikes jutting out of its forearms to compliment the soda can them. It starred at them for a long moment, the technicians not daring to say or do anything. After a moment, Marcus began to walk towards the monster. The creature starred at him as he moved just out of arms reach.

"Not bad." He said nodding and reaching for something in his jacket. In one motion he pulled out a pistol and shot the monster in the chest. The technicians all recoiled slightly as the monster fell over and began to dissolve into dust. "Your right about that durability problem though." He said as he holstered the weapon. All that remained of the monster was the can and an odd shaped egg that cracked. "You'll have to fix it before we can proceed."

~/~/~

Sun, the red Solar Knight starred at his reflection. He looked at his wrist and saw that where his father's watch normally was a strange symbol on the armor he now wore. He held his hands up to his face to make sure that he wasn't seeing things only to see that they were armored as well. He looked back at the mirror and grabbed the cylindrical helmet on his head. He lifted it off and was staring at his normal face. As though Jack Williams was dressed up for Halloween. Before he could think about it anymore his arm twitched in pain and he had the urge to leave.

"No…" He said aloud. "I am in control." He gripped the sink with his right hand and brought the other on down on top of the symbol. He heard another 'click' followed by another flash of light and Jack Williams was back to his old self.

**A/N: Hey if you liked this chapter, or if you didn't, let me know! All constructive feedback is appreciated! **


End file.
